


The Strand Hotel And Casino Memories

by LathropWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LathropWolf/pseuds/LathropWolf
Summary: Judy is Invited to the reopening of a Famous Casino in Zootopia, does she get more then she bargained for?. Featuring Canon Characters and many new Original Characters





	The Strand Hotel And Casino Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This commemorates a property that closed two years ago today... Enjoy. One off story

“Nick, how will I know what to wear? Somehow, i'm not picturing my uniform is the correct choice for what you probably will take me to later...”

“Carrots? Again with this? We aren't due to clock out for another two hours, and you are still fretting it? Just dress comfortably, you've done well in the past before!” Nick trails off, smirking his trade mark as he picks a toothpick out of his tail fluff, flicking at his girlfriend across from him in the booth.

“Hey, watch it! Don't make me” Judy starts to say as Nick cuts her off “Avoid a kiss?” he slyly says, dodging a slap across the table “Yell at you for throwing a weapon at me!” Judy says, deeply flustered suddenly at his choice of words.

“Dumb Bunny, always slow to hit me. Well, as nice as it is to pick toothpicks and grease out of my tail from a always stellar choice in your culinary experiences around this city, we should get back to the precinct and do some paperwork... lovely paperwork...” Nick eye rolls, flicking some money on the table and jumping up “Later Cutie, see you at the station!” He tosses over his shoulder, padding to the exit as he flicks on some aviators.

“Hey! Wait! Don't you call me that, Wait! You are my ride! Dumb fox! Don't walk so quick!” Judy says, slapping some money on the table also and bolting out, skittering out the door past a fox's legs and yanks on the door of the cruiser, getting irate as a chirping sound happens and she flies back right into Nick's legs, getting picked up by her safety vest. “Tisk tisk Fluff butt, you never remember the wireless remote, eh?”

“Put me down you sly fox! Now! I'm the ..” “Yeah yeah, the top of your class, yada yada, heard this before... cute bun bun!” Nick says, tossing her into the front seat and slams the door laughing

“Nicholas! I warned you...” Judy starts to say, trailing off as he jumps in and floors it back to the precinct, skidding into the parking spot a few moments later, Judy wide eyed in fear, panting against the seat. “Don't ask, Flash gave me lessons...” Nick trails off, jumping out and slamming the door as he walks inside and sits at a desk, beginning the task that enthralls every state employee...

A few hours later, a fox leaves the precinct, gathering up tickets from Clawhauser at the front desk after slipping a box of Donuts quietly under the watchful eyes of a cheetah “Thanks, and don't mention anything to Judy... Considering Judy's friendship with Mr Big, well... Anything to cloak her from knowing the date tonight...”

Hurrying home, Nick showers quickly, picking out a dapper looking suit and tie, tucking a pocket square into a breast pocket and adjusts his tie, shaking his head as he pulls a little zipper hidden inside “Ugh... One weeks salary to find the perfect tie I can not look cheap in but get on quickly...” He mutters, grabbing his phone and keys slipping two tickets in his other pocket, firing off two texts “Be Ready, the fox has left the hen house...” “Around back Renato...”

10 minutes later, a limo gracefully slips into a apartment complex, a fox jumping out and scaling up the staircase ringing a door as he taps his paw, listening to it's tune playing “In the middle of the night, I go walking in my sleep” Perking his ears as locks are thrown, a regal rabbit steps out, taking Nick's breath away as he holds out a paw “Judy... All that fuss earlier, and you are better dressed then, well anyone!”

Nick says, stealing glances at her delicately draped figure sporting a beautiful white beaded dress, a stole wrapped her neck as she carries a pearled purse, accented by tasteful white high heels.

“Well Nick, I figure where we are heading should be dressed correctly for, right?” Judy smirks in a regal way, having being tipped off by Fru Fru discreetly.

“You guessed wrong again Fluff, You know my salary... But hey, i'm sure you'll be the best customer the local Fatso Burger ever sees...” Nick says, laughing as a balled up fist sinks into his lower leg “Hey! Ow! Cut it out! Touchy Rabbit...” “Pestering Fox!” Judy Snaps back, slipping her paw into his, pecking him on the cheek gently while he is rubbing one of many wounds he surely earns...

20 minutes later, Nick smiles as the limo pulls off the road down a tunnel, Judy going wide eyed, not prepared for the splendor of the property unfolding in front of her “Judy... Welcome to the Strand Hotel and Casino. 2 years ago today, this property closed, but thanks to Mr Big, tonight... you join in her storied history as another star in her crown of beautiful folks to enter her doors after a stunning restoration...”

“Nick... It's so... beautiful...” Judy says, elaborate chandeliers flashing past her window, tearing up a little. “I remember when the city council got this shut down and barely had the neon turned off when a very vocal wolf from of all places the desert fought them hard to snatch control back...” Judy says, in awe as the limo emerges from underground again, pulling up behind the property and a kangaroo rushes to open the door, flash bulbs exploding as Nick yelps suddenly, pulling out a dress pair of sunglasses “Yesh... you would think everyone tires of your fame Judy...” Nick smirks, taking Judy's paw and stepping out onto a red carpet, Many animals running around with cameras, swapping out flash bulbs as quickly as they use them.

“Never! The public loves me!” Judy laughs, tugging on Nick's tie suddenly “Hey! Carrots! Gack! Easy!” “And they love you too, as much as you try to play off being a introvert...” Judy tosses her head back, striking a pose as she plants a kiss on Nick's cheek, releasing his tie suddenly “That's my good side folks, be sure you get it for the papers!” Judy says, working the crowd with her trademark nature, posing with many employees.

Nick looks away for a moment, spotting the kangaroo standing at attention, walking over and tapping him on the shoulder. “Hey Bill, long time no see..” Nick pipes up suddenly as Bill turns around Suddenly “Sir, someone can help you over there, Oh hey Nick!” Bill says, going wide eyed “Thought i'd never see you again, hearing you went legit and joined the force”

“Nah... I can't forget my old pals... I hope life has been good for you since this closed?” “Oh... well, Not really. It really wounded the community when we had to accept any offer to come across the desk to bail us out” Bill trails off, a tear forming in his eye, glancing up at the restored signage above his head and further up the Albergo Tower looming over his head.

“I could have done better, but you know how finances work..Everything is difficult, and when the government wants it's way, they get it.. Except for that meddling wolf who really sank his fangs into them, I and everyone else wouldn't be enjoying this moment again..” Bill says, glancing down, sighing a bit. “My tired bones are grateful that wolf and Mr Big stepped in to get this preserved. It came too late for some though...”

“Nick! Bring Bill over!” Judy suddenly shouts, motioning to hurry up, tapping her paw in her trademark hurry up and wait way. “Okay Jude, coming!” “Bill, your presence is requested by Mr Big Himself and a special guest” Nick says, gripping the kangaroos paw firmly and walking him over to the entrance, more flash bulbs going off.

  


“Presenting Mr Bill West, Former Executive of the Strand Hotel And Casino from 1987 until he retired 3 years ago!” Judy announces, The cameras going even more crazy. “And now, we all must go...” Judy says, strolling inside to a stunning entry way, guests milling around in their finest as a German Shepherd plays a piano in his finest tuxedo, a golden retriever leaning against it in her finest sequined dress, singing a romantic ballad as film cameras start whirring, following a Rabbit,Kangaroo and Fox down a tastefully decorated corridor.

As the numbers click by on the elevator car staffed by a Badger, Judy elbows Nick quietly “Hey, Nick... Are you going to be okay with the crowds?” “Yes Dear... I promise not to spike the punch bowl” Nick yelps suddenly as a high heel pushes into the top of his paw “Good... see to it you don't silly fox...” Judy smiles, stepping off the elevator as it clicks off at the “Top Of The Strand” floor, Judy bursting through the doors to reveal a bustling and fevered energy not seen since opening day 62 years ago, long before her time...

“Judy, Take Bill to the front and i'll go check on our guests, okay?” Nick says, taking his glasses off to look less like security as he turns tail and scampers out the doors again, padding down a hall past a row of phones, entering a double set of doors, the richly furnished area smelling new, overwhelming Nick some “Curses... so many smells” Nick mutters, a Coyote to his right clearing her throat “Mr Wilde I presume?” She asks through narrowed eyes.

“Oh yes, yes. Sorry... Just.. so overwhelmed how this changed. I don't recognize it except for your desk area. Anyway, how are you tonight Darlin?” Nick says, slipping into his cool guy persona again as he takes a key handed to him, slipping a credit card onto the counter sighing “It isn't cheap to woo girls you know?” Nick mutters out loud, the coyotes ears perking up “Well.. that may be true Mr Wilde, but you certainly picked the proper one to Woo.. I hope you have a good life with her. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, your relationship with her has helped us Predators gain so many abilities we never had before, dating in particular” 

“Say, I didn't get your name Ma'am” Nick starts to ask, discreetly cutting her off as his ear tips redden a little “Oh, right... I forgot myself!” She says herself, flustered a bit at Nick's scent suddenly, realizing he is sniffing the air a little also “I'm Tammy, and welcome to the Strand Penthouse Floor”

“Well, Tammy... Nice to meet you... I hope things go well with your significant other” Nick states, noticing her idly fingering a ring. “I hope so also... It's been rocky, but thanks to you and Judy, it's become a whole lot easier. Will you excuse me a moment?” Tammy states, picking up a phone and uttering a low word, hanging it up with a click. “Sorry, important business”

“Oh that's okay. So, anything else I need to do Tammy?” “Nope, you are all set Nick. You are down the hall to your right, last door. Enjoy your stay!” “Thanks Tammy, Do you mind joining Judy and I later just across the hall here?” “I'll try, depends on my break time” “Good. Say around 7:15?” “Yes Mr Wilde, i'll try my best...”

As Nick turns around to leave, he suddenly walks into a bunny, getting hit on his knees “Oh, i'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!” “Mr Wilde, it's okay... I just kinda sneaked up on you myself...” “Tammy, you needed something dear?” The bunny walks behind the desk, Nick Agape as he realizes what he just saw, turning around embarrassed. “Yes Henry, It gets lonely down here..” “Tammy, i'm just 20 feet on the other side of this hallway!” “Oh Henry, I know the distance... But every foot is a mile in this stage of our relationship...”

“Wait till Judy hears this!” Nick gulps, face flushed red, composing himself as he slips the key into his pocket, walking down the hall but turns left instead of right across from his door, giving a quiet rap on it's heavy door, a shuffling sound heard from the other side, view slider opening “Yes?” a polar bear grunts, eyes cold and unmoving “Well, hey there Kevin.. Air Conditioning keeping you cool in there pal? Heh heh” Nick smirks, adjusting his tie nervously.

“That's never funny Nick..” Kevin mutters, slamming the view port shut, a chill drifting down to the floor, causing Nick to shiver a little “Guess it's on, or is it?” Nick jumps in surprise a little as the door opens, being summoned inside to a ornate wet bar.

“Nicky, my boy.. Where's Judy?” A gravelly voice filling the room “Oh, well she is waiting down the hall currently for you to arrive Mr Big, I came to get you and the guest, is everyone ready?”

“Yes Nicky, just my daughter is taking a little longer then expected.. Dress Snafu and all” “Dad! That isn't funny! I spilled some red wine on it!” “Yes Dear, i'm not laughing...” Mr Big says, exhaling a puff of smoke from his cigar. “Nick, I would like you to meet the special guest everyone will meet soon... Dean? Are you there?”

“Yes Mr Big, right here” A smartly dressed wolf slinks out of the shadows from the wet bar, tugging nervously at his tie, pocketing a reflective safety vest for some odd reason.

“Nick, Meet Dean. Dean is the one behind all this.. Sure, I can solve problems, but Dean.. he's something else..” “Oh Mr Big, it's nothing... Just, you know... Politics are not the best thing to be involved in, you know. Heh” Dean says, terribly embarrassed “Everyone knows that Mr Big is the rea” “Dean... You have chutzpah. You went paw to paw with city council and other folks I've been looking to, let's say Ice for decades now.. Don't downplay your contributions, I'm sure the Mayor is still enjoying her permanent vacation in the Sewers on detail duty with the toothbrush...”

“Oh... Yeah... Those poor weasels down there though.. She's unbearable on the surface, can only imagine her torturing them, but something tells me that they won't stand for her Owl tendencies down there..” Dean laughs, picturing a Owl getting chased by snapping weasels.

“Well Everyone, all ready? I'm sure Judy has worn a hole through to your basement with your tapping paw, i'll pay for the repairs Mr Big...” Nick smirks, slipping on his Fashionable sunglasses again

“Just about.. Fru Fru! It's time!” “I'm already here dad!” “Before we go Nick, Fru Fru, Kevin, Kolovo and Raymond have a little token of our appreciation for what you did... You are just as instrumental to this property as everyone else is” “Oh, but I just...” “Nick, I may have heard you hustled up some first rate crews to get this properties work started..” “It was nothing, just my wide contacts, and this guy over here...” Nick motions to Dean, smirking a bit “He's the real ace in your hole. I had to endure his stories way too much on how the property needed to be saved long before the city council stuck it's paws in it...

“Anyway, Nick, We feel you deserve a token of our appreciation as I said.. Kosovo, please hand nick his gift” Mr Big asks, looking up at the fox “Close your eyes, no peeking.. Unless you want to test our new ice experience downstairs?” Mr Big states, a gleam in his eye “Oh, no no that's quite alright... They are closed!”

As Kosovo places the object in Nick's paws, Nick feels the shape of it, opening his eyes as his facade fails, tears streaming down his eyes “Mr Big? How did you know?” “My Daughter Nick, she knows... What my girl says is the word. I know you are tapped financially lately, this is yours.. The suite across the hall? My gift also.. Consider it a big thank you for everything you've done and continue to do for the future” 

Nick sobs, removing his sunglasses, pulling out his pocket square and dabs his eyes “Mr Big.. I... I...” “Nick, judy is right. You are a emotional fox” Mr Big says, snapping his fingers as Kosovo picks him and his daughter up, walking out the door with Kevin and Raymond flanking him

“Hey guys! Wait! I'm needed also!” Nick says, dabbing his eyes for the final time, slipping on his fashionable shades again and takes up a position in front of Kosovo, walking down the hall and throwing the doors open as flash bulbs explode even more intense then downstairs earlier...

  


“Thank you for coming to the property everyone, and now our guests of Honor, Mr Big And Dean Foster himself!” Judy announces, jumping down as Kosovo takes the stage, setting Mr Big onto the podium, adjusting a small mic built into the podium and steps back.

“Good evening everyone, and thanks for coming” A gravelly voice echos through the room, measuring his words carefully for the next 10 minutes. “And once again, thank you for giving this property another chance. I am proud to have all of her former employees back, and many new faces also.. Here's to the next 62 years! Now, I am proud to Introduce Dean Foster, the wolf who truly made all this possible!” As the room erupts in applause, Kosovo pulls Mr Big off the podium, a black wolf stepping up to the podium next and looks off in the distance, A Yellow Lab in the A/V room quickly enabling the larger mic.

“Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, My name is Dean. 2 years ago tonight, this property closed for good, a decision made earlier in the year which shattered this community to it's core. My work started then. I didn't have the money to be at that meeting that spelled doom for this property, but I had the one thing that could counteract that... Friends and a bad attitude towards the disrespect for history!” Dean shakes his head, narrowing his eyes a bit and laughing. “Oh, did they hate me when I sunk my fangs, sometimes near literally into them for what they did.. But, after many legal fights, many sleepless nights and alternative methods of persuasion, a victory was scored. Today, 26 acres of prime real estate is secure from government developers, and they know not to mess with the Wolf of the high desert!”

“But, it's not all my work. I may have had the ability to rattle their cages down at city hall, but it took the combined efforts of Mr Big, Nick Wilde, Bill West and many tireless former employees to wire those cages shut for good! Rumor has it, The mayor herself is now the one being hunted by weasels in the sewers below us as we speak, mighty fine job for a owl, i'd say? Give a courtesy flush to her tonight everyone!” Dean says, trailing off as the room erupts in laughter.

“And now, my time approaches. Go forth, give this lady the respect she deserves for the next 62 years.. Make everyone proud, support your local casino! Honor her employees by rewarding them with your patronage! Now, it's time to turn the Mic over to Bill, he has a few words he would like to say.. Bill?”

Dean walks off the stage to thunderous applause, a very worn out but regal kangaroo taking the stage next, slipping off his glasses to reveal well worn eyes that have seen too much.

“Hello everyone, You know me as Bill West.. for those who don't, I managed this property near the end of her life, from 1987 until a few years ago. I had the pleasure, but eventual misfortune of having to realize she was ailing... And financing became more and more difficult. Many many sleepless nights no one truly understands in this room.. and, it... well... I, I just...” Bill trails off, tearing up a stack of cards in front of him and throws it up in the air, gasps emanating from the room.

“I can't read that crap I wrote... I was a fool. I made bad decisions that jeopardized the property, that ruined many lives. Unfortunately, my pursuit of money by any means possible meant there was...” Bill trails off again, choking up “Casualties... People I shook hands with, considered my employees, I turned around and stabbed them in the back.. Fatally...” Removing a handkerchief from a pocket, he dabs his eyes and continues “I was worn out, and rather then keep a solemn promise I made upon taking this position so many years ago, I became tired and greedy. When the city council came to me with a offer I couldn't refuse, I looked at a piece of paper with a large sum typed up that would make all my problems go away.. Little did I know, they didn't...”

“It became severe... This... is one of them” Bill hangs his head, pulling out a portrait of a Wallaby, setting the photo on the podium and turning towards the audience, a camera framing it and broadcasting a closeup on the wall, a hush falling over the room suddenly.

“Karla..., She...” Choking on his words, Bill breaks down and sobs on the podium “Karla was my friend, my reason for getting up in the morning.. But, my lust for just ending a problem that plagued me for near 25 years, eating at my soul... took her soul... Shortly after the property closed for good, she saw what I had done when visiting my office one day. One check, cashed and stamped... Hours later, she...” Bill starts a low wailing, looking up and locks his eyes outside the window, on a ledge close by, every eye in the room following his as it becomes very uncomfortable, a strange palor forming in the air as a fog.

“She... went into the room we first met in back before I started working here, applying her final lipstick, walked through the patio door we enjoyed a drink and held paws on, climbing onto that very railing, and...” His face goes ashen white, shoulders slumping as his eyes traced a path to the floor, jumping back suddenly, a startling tape playing in his head, never able to be erased.

“I I watched her... fall to earth, from my office 20 floors below me, in this very tower...” Karla, my friend, my lover, my almost future wife... Erased in a single action, compounded by many of my actions over the last 25 years... Karla, I don't want you to suffer anymore. I hope you are in a better place now.. But I don't want your loss to be in vain. Thanks to a, not sure why he is called this, “Emotional Fox”, or so his friends and family say, I am able to stand here tonight, in front of you, rescued from this very property by him.. Nick, please come up...”

Judy elbows Nick, tears pouring from her eyes, one of many not sporting dry eyes in the room, kissing him on the cheek gently, two doors opening in the distance as a Coyote and Bunny slip in quietly, finding a spot near the middle, mouths agape as a rabbit plants a kiss on a fox's cheek...

“Nick, please... You are the reason this property exists in it's born again form. Without finding me in the bottom parking structure so full of life tonight, cars that haven't filled it in years, it would be reduced to rubble, cars parking on it's grave site, rather then in restored buildings...” Bill says, watching a fox slink up to the podium, pushed by a rabbit.

“Nick, go for it. Don't have regrets.. Bill needs you, you've always talked to me about him, don't take his moment. Nor yours. Everyone has their moments where they need to shine and close out chapters in their life, so new ones can begin...” Judy whispers, stunning Nick into action suddenly, her words penetrating his soul deeply 

_“Oh Judy... you and your ways with words... Easy there, you'll need more pawnex soon...” Nick mutters quietly to himself_

“Yes bill, I'm here. You are quite welcome for saving you, after all I don't think a kangaroo would like to be discovered by a pack of demolition wolverines instead? Heh heh” Nick states nervously, brows sweating as a lump in his coat pocket beckons to him, making itself very known...

“No Nick, that would not have been fun, even though it sounds like a stereotype for a childrens horror book...” Bill says, slipping his glasses back on, withdrawing a stack of papers from his pocket, nervously shuffling them on the podium, the Yellow Lab getting nervous at the audio feedback in the control room, tapping her monitors “Just... read... Time is drawing near...” She mutters into a microphone, a signal being thrown by a Otter standing near the stage, Bill frantically looking up as he catches the signal.

“After Nick got me out of the structure and many go arounds at his place, one day a box appeared on the couch, placed there no doubt by a sly fox.. Memories came back, and one of those is here now” Bill taps the frame of Karla in happier times. Choking on his words, tears willing up in his eyes again “I have decided my share of the money, all 100% of it I got from the sale of this property two years ago, effective immediately is rolled into the Karla Memorial Fund, setup for past, present and future employees and their extended families. I have also gone through my investments, separating out any I deemed to be the cause of the downfall here and also lumped those into the fund. This brings the fund to a total of 1.5 billion dollars, freely available to any of you employees for any reason. Funerals, college funds for your kids, trips anywhere you want...” The crowd erupts in thunderous applause, the room long past trying to keep it's eyes dry at this point.

Bill walks off the stage, slumping into a chair, completely drained, but a peaceful smile on his face for once in his life as Nick pulls the microphone off the podium, walking over to him. “Bill, you aren't done yet...” “Nick.. I... I... can't...”

“Bill, sure you can...” Nick says, tugging on his arm, pulling him over to the window, overlooking a railing and a patch of ground 30 floors down, the last of a arrangement of flowers being stacked by laborer fennec's on the ground, Bill collapsing to the floor, sobbing “Bill.. say it from the heart...”

“I I I can't... Nick...” Judy watches, agape at this rare display of her fox, making a mental note “Just speak Bill, let it out...”

“Karla... I I I wish we had known each other, away from all this. I was a fool, a too focused Kangaroo... When you walked into my HR office downstairs looking to apply for a job as a front desk agent, I should have prevented you from applying then, so... this.. didn't happen” Bill weakly stands up, looking down at the pile of flowers on the ground. “Karla... I Love you...” Bill quietly whispers out, too focused on his internal thoughts as his words echo throughout the room, Judy crying again, looking at Nick with a renewed interest “Stupid emotional fox, he never tells me what is going on in that head of his...”

“Bill, please have a seat, you have done all you can today big guy” Nick says into the microphone, watching a kangaroo finding his ability to regain a little spring in his step, a giant burden lifted off his shoulders.

“And now folks, before we head downstairs and cut the ribbon to let the public in, there is a urgent matter that needs to be attended to. Will the owner of a Fox Body Mustang visit the security podium down in the lobby? Your car is considered offensive to at least two different species, and they are both standing in this room!” Nick growls as a Mustang Equine rushes over and takes the stage also “You have ten minutes before it is towed!” the mustang sneers out, throwing his head back in laughter as a fennec sitting in the front row bolts up, rushing up to the stage “Very Funny Nick, you prick... You should know that's my car, you helped pick it out when my van died!”

“Hey little guy, who are you exactly? Come closer, Uncle Nick doesn't recognize you.. Wait, i've got it... Could it be?” Nick suddenly slaps a pacifier into the fennecs mouth “Ahh, there we go... Give me a little toot toot?” 

Judy falls off her chair laughing as the room goes silent, then bursts out laughing itself as the screens in the room fill up with a very angry fennec spitting the pacifier out “Aww, come back Finnick, Judy needs payment for that ice cream you wanted years ago!”

“I'll get you for this Nick...” Finnick growls, snatching a beer off a serving tray and flips nick a classic one clawed salute as the room dies down with laughter upon him leaving the room.

“Seriously though folks, if you'll excuse me a moment, there is a matter I have to attend to. Judy? Mr Big? Dean? Come please...”

Walking outside the doors and closing them, Nick shakes his head “Judy... i'm worried about Bill. You think he is okay? Gosh, I hope those flowers down there didn't break him... Did I go too far Carrots?”

“Carrots? Nick, really? You made me think there is a emergency involving the property, yet all I hear is weird nicknames... I am not pleased...” Mr Big trails off, shaking his head, hiding a smirk as the ploy to buy some time is going off “No really, I am serious... Judy? Did I go too far?”

  


“Nick... I would say yes, but I don't know what goes through your mind all the time... You did seem to have him relieved at the end, we should talk with him later...” Judy says, watching the door pop open slightly and a otter motions out, a Silver Fox standing off in the distance “Hey, Jerry, over here. Psst!”

“Nick... what is going on? Is that Jerry?” she starts to say, getting cut off “yes, yes, the popular singer... Anyway... Gosh... Judy, I am concerned now that I went too far now with Bill..”

“See you inside Mr Wilde” Jerry smiles, walking through a cracked open door, the otter reappearing a minute later “Mr Wilde, your cue is here. Chop chop, i've got a angry yellow lab in my ear...”

“Come carrots, the real festivities are about to begin...” Nick says, intertwining his paw into Judy's, taking her breath away “Nick.. you've never done that before, with that much meaning...” She says, ears slicking back as a scent over takes her nostrils, the doors thrown open as her eyes take in a vastly different scene from moments before...

Walking into the room, Judy smiles, but is a little confused at the stage, the podium gone, replaced with a odd Archway and the entire room is decorated in a way she can't quite figure out... “Nick... What is going on?”

“Oh, it's all on schedule. Finish up the gala here, head down, cut ribbons, then toss dice around..” “Well okay... just odd is all, like i've seen this before...” Judy trails off, racking her brain, trying to figure out just where...

“And we are back folks, little hiccup with something. Don't worry, everything will still go as planned downstairs. Now, to close out this gala then hit the craps tables!”

“Please be sure to visit the tables at the corners of the room if you haven't already, there are tickets to all the shows on property available comped, and pay attention to what you get... Don't need to see little kits, tods, pups,joeys, bucks and doe's in Crazy Vixens do we?” Nick laughs, walking over the stage, moving around the corded mic, talking about a few other event details as he then turns around “Judy, it's probably your turn to talk now, hmm?” he says, holding the mic away for a bit “But Nick, why? I did nothing.. Sure I schmoozed downstairs, but that's because you hate crowds...” Eliciting a laugh “Oh yeah, really hate them Judy. That's why I am talking to all of them now, see? Now come take the mic! I need a drink!” Nick says, strolling over, tripping on the cord a little, but regains his footing “Take it Judy, those blueberry muffins aren't going to” “Hey! What the?” Nick blurts out, stumbling over the cord again, taking a header off the stage, right onto the ground in front of Judy. 

“Nick! Oh god, someone get the paramedics!” she blurts out, a hushed tone overtaking the crowd, a fox twitching on the ground, moaning as Judy runs over to him, feeling his body. “Jude... Is it really wise to grope me like that, there are still guests around..” Nick moans, contorting his face in pain. “You, you, sick tod!” Judy hisses through her teeth, glaring at him “So help me god... you are making jokes when you took a header?” “I was aiming for your lap, but alas, you were too far away, ouch! Hey!” “Keep it up Nick, and I'll pummel you worse then your fall did...” 

“You poor dumb bunny. Always misjudging me, Nick smirks, rolling over and standing up, picking up the microphone “I'm all right folks, just... have a little limp, but nothing a good shot of spirits to cure it!” “Nicholas Wilde! Cut it out! You need medical care! Head injuries are no joke!”

Nick turns around, slumping his shoulders “You do have a point... Okay, let me call emergency services...” He turns around again, slight of pawing something out of his coat pocket into his paw, then looks down at Judy “Well, it's 9-1-1 right? I, err... have diminished mental thingies to remember..” “Nick.. cut the jokes, this isn't funny. You need, oh cheese and crackers!” Nick stumbles, falling onto a knee as he looks up Judy “Huh... Well, I do feel better now.. .2+2 is 4. Long Division is, oh hell no one uses that anymore.. Let's see, the inverse of a root calculation is... well, I sound smarter at least...”

Murmurs echo throughout the room, some catching on to what is going on, a Coyote and Bunny starting to tear up, quickly realizing what is up...

“Nick... this isn't funny... Don't make me wear a hole in the carpet... Call, now...” “Sure thing.... Dear.. just let me get my phone turned on, hey... this isn't a phone... Judy... can you answer a question for me on this?” “Nick.. just give me the phone, i'll do it...” 

More murmurs fill the room, up in the Control Room, a very pissed off Yellow Lab flips through a clipboard “geez, are all animals long winded, this is behind schedul” She trails off, a lollipop falling out of her mouth as she looks down on two animals in a classic scene “Sweet mother of god...”

“Judy... Will you marry me?” Nick asks, slicking his ears back in a respectful pose, remaining slightly erect, swiveling a bit as gasps start to fill the room, opening the ring box up, a ornately designed diamond carrot sparkling from the light cast off the chandeliers overhead. “Nick, Just give me the phone Like I sa... Wait, what? Nick... are you...” Judy trails off, noticing a fox, not just any fox, but her fox posed on a knee, holding out a ring box opened in front of her, tears starting to form, a few women fainting and Judy stands there mouth wide open...

“We've had our ups and downs, and if I get slugged one more time for calling you cute Judy, my arm will just crumble to dust.. But, I can't picture spending my life with anyone else. You have been the lady for me, for all my needs. I've just been too afraid to say it, but remember what you said earlier?” 

“Nick, I say lots of stuff...” “But this struck home with me... You said about me and Bill “Everyone has their moments where they need to shine and close out chapters in their life, so new ones can begin... Judy... this is my chapter closing, so a new one can begin.. And I want that to be with you. No one else. All my years of hustling and stress have paid off. Good job, The public likes me for once, well most of the time, and I can have the hottest babe on the force.. Just don't let it get out I'm taken, okay? My other relations may not like ouch! Judy!” 

Nick yelps, getting kneed in his shin, collapsing to the ground, Judy pulling up Nick by his tie and releasing it, planting a long loving kiss on his lips.

“Yes, I will marry you, you dumb fox..” “Cute rabbit!” “You want the other shin evened up?' “No No, how will I get you across the threshold Judy?” Their banter fades as the room goes wild, a coyote and bunny running up to them both, tears in their eyes “Nick? Judy? We are...” “Hello there Tammy and Henry” Nick says, standing up to his normal height, rubbing his shin and knee “Careful Tammy, if Henry is like Judy... keep the hospital on speed dial”

“Nicholas! How dare you say that in front of, wait, who are you two?” Judy trails off, tapping her foot rapidly, threatening to wear a hole into the carpet again.

“Nick and I met earlier. I work on the property here, in the penthouse suites through those doors. I was telling him how you and him mean so much to us, me a predator able to, well.. Date a guy I never would have before...” Tammy trails off, twisting a ring on her finger, Judy gulping a bit “Is is, huh? Nick.. what is going on?”

“Judy... we are role models, myself in particular, but you more so for predator/prey relationships out there. Forbidden love, able to come out. You are giving society a gift by being my girlfriend, well Wife now... almost at least..” Nick snaps his fingers, the otter standing by nodding as he speaks a few words into a headset, access doors opening as a water buffalo walks in, dressed in ceremonial vestments, nodding at people as he walks by.

“Without us, Tammy and Henry here, many of them would not feel safe to date. They no longer have to question their impulses. Just normal timeless love... Now Judy, would you like to, you know...” Nick looks at a water buffalo walking up, confused for a moment “Is that...”

“Hello Judy and Nick, you two really know how to take your time, don't you? Well... Do you want to be this properties first wedding since the grand reopening?” Judy drops her jaw, shocked at the directness of the question, Nick the same, but able to recover more quickly. “Well, i'm ready Chief Bogo, but my wife, err future wife needs to complete her paperwork before she can be released back into the popul Ouch! Again Judy! My arm will fall off!” “Yes chief, I would love to get married now...” Judy says, looking deep into Nicks eyes as they walk over to the stage, a ceremony beginning...

“By the power vested in me by the Citizens of Zootopia, I now pronounce you Man and Wife” echoes throughout the room, the remaining crowd going wild for the final time, exiting out to attend to more pressing needs and hoping to take in many of the properties shows, most settling for “Plunge” billing itself as “An aquacade of music and dance”

 

“And now, introducing our properties first marriage since the new overhaul, Nick Wilde And Judy Hopps!” A fox and rabbit gracefully gliding onto the entrance, pulling out a ceremonial pair of scissors and cutting the ribbon, standing off to the side “Welcome everyone to the new Strand Hotel and Casino! Refreshments are free, just find a waiter or waitress walking around!” a Kangaroo, full of a renewed voice but still tired, something not easily fixed that quickly, slipping away quietly and walking over to a pool area, standing in front of a pile of flowers, placing a photograph on them, it clinking oddly on something hard... “What in the?” escapes from the kangaroos lips, pulling apart the flowers as he weeps, admiring a ornately decorated marker “Karla - you are with the angels now” “Nick... you cheeky old fox....” Mutters the kangaroo, sitting in a bench nearby, lovingly stroking the photograph in his pocket “One day at a time.. One day at a time...”

Hurry Nick, too much wine doesn't make a rabbit happy...” “I had no idea carrots... That blueberry beer going around? Whew... I need a catheter and bottle taped to my leg if I..” “Eww, Nick!” What Fluff? Time is money...” Laughter echos out of the elevator shaft, racing up to the penthouse floor, keys fumbling in the lock as the lovebirds race to the restroom, Judy beating Nick “Upstairs, Husband!” “But Judy... stairs!” “Hey, should have been quicker, now go hubby!

Both Emerging a few moments later, Nick padding down the stairs to see Judy looking around the room in careful awe

“Nick... it's, soo beautiful... You say this was restored as it was used in, what was that movie again?” “Dice Joint” Ohh, right... Wow.. Hey, there is a copy in the room even!” “That's right... I found most of this in a warehouse, so it's actually original. Luckily, it just needed a good cleaning... Now Judy, I need to go attend to some pressing matters downstairs, get comfortable and I will be back, okay?” “Yes Dear, just be quick.. It's been a long day, so much going on, and well... You know the rest”

“Promise, just get comfy...” Nick says, clicking the door shut and locking it, slipping the key into his pocket as he walks past Tammy, nodding and takes a service elevator down to the ground floor, strolling through a kitchen, crossing the casino floor abuzz with activity as folks mill around, doors closing as “Plunge” kicks off it's first performance again, Nick disappearing into a kitchen again near the light booth, smiling at a Meerkat scrambling into the light booth “Evening 'Ren, Break a leg!” “Yes Mr Wilde, i'll do my best” She says, closing the door as music picks up in the monitors, meerkat eyes watching a bank of monitors intently as a fox heads into the central bakery just a wall away, walking up and inspecting a tray of food, seeking out the head baker.

“Excuse me please, but... We have a problem here.” “Yes Mr Wilde, what is the matter?” “From now on, I want you to put a equal amount of blueberries in each Muffin.” “But Sir,” “An equal amount in each muffin....” “Do you know how long that is going to take Mr Wilde?”

Nick laughs, patting the portly cheetah on the back “Oh... I'm just kidding. You did a great job, these are perfect..” “Yes Nick, I mean Mr Wilde, I know... the recipe is a special request from up high” “Now that I scared the spots off of you, back to work Clawhauser!” 

As Nick walks off, Clawhauser shakes his head “Crazy fox... But, I can't thank him enough for getting me this job, now I can have all the goodies I want!”

“Hey Bogo! What happened to your vestments from earlier?” Nick inquires, bumping into him outside the Kitchen “Oh, well I don't need them getting damaged out here, you know...” “That makes sense, I have to say I was surprised to see you walking up earlier in them...” “Well, You know how stressful it is on the job. Worse when you have my title. I turned to my faith to better help cope, and it really does, especially with you and Hopps testing my patience...” Bogo snorts, trailing off with the hardened look he is famous for “Well, start fingering your rosaries more, because now we are a couple! Double the fun!”

“Yes, that's what I call it. Now run along Nick, say Hi to Judy for me”

As Nick gets back into the elevator, a Silver Fox slips in just as the doors close “Oh, hello again Jerry. That was a great performance at my wedding tonight. Very much appreciated” “Anytime Nick, It's nice knowing you. Can I visit for a drink sometime?” “Sure, Tommorrow though. Pretty tuckered out as you can imagine. Well, take care...” Nick trails off, stepping off the elevator, Jerry disappearing into a room off the elevator lobby. “Huh.. Wait... Oh geez, it's the wrong tower! Wrong suites Nick... You need the other tower!”

Slipping the key into the door a few moments later in the correct tower, he quietly unlocks it, spotting Judy curled up on the couch, watching “Dice Den” smirking as he looks at his rabbit, sleeping on the same couch as the actress is sitting on, tapping the lion next to it as he quietly walks over to the wetbar, snagging a muffin and a can of blueberry spirits, sitting on the couch quietly as a familiar Silver Fox appears on the screen “Still proud he performed that song at my wedding” Nick muses, taking a bite out of the muffin and sips at the beer, pulling off his dress clothes, dropping them on the floor, content to just curl up in blue briefs next to his Wife.

“My Wife... Forever.. I've been waiting years to say that” Nick mutters, heavy eye lids closing as two souls intertwined with the property, both getting a new chance as well as the very building itself.

“Good Night Strand, I am proud you can serve the community again” Dean says, lovingly walking across a green carpeted room, fingering a red multi tool, idling on the melted pliers end with his thumb “Hey, this time I actually turned the breaker off before installing the sign back in the rightful place!” Dean smirks, thinking back to turning on the Sign again a few days ago. “#1 comedy club indeed” 

He mutters, kicking off his work boots, removing a safety vest from his pockets, shedding clothes and just lounging in briefs “Whew.. back to normal tommorrow. Dress clothes, yuck.. Maintenance is where it is at!”

“Good Night Karla, your memory will live on, Nick has certainly seen to that. If only you could see what I have done...” Bill trails off, walking over to a north elevator, taking himself to the 9th floor, slipping out of his uniform and into bed, mind a little freer, hoping someone needs assistance tommorrow.

“Nick... Hold me close, it's a little cold in here...” “Anything for my wife, Judy.. Get some rest, we need to enjoy what everyone else is right now, tommorrow” Nick says, closing his eyes, wrapping his tail around Judy's midsection, holding her close

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Here we are. This is a one off. Written primarily in memory of a part of my life, in homage to a property no longer with us. Gone, but not really. Today at high noon pacific time (5-4-2017) Marks when it closed it's doors forever two years ago.
> 
> This is a deeply personal work, encoded into it obviously is what I dreaded becoming, a 'shipper. But hell, maybe I get some reviews flowing in as a result.
> 
> Everything in here aside from the fiction of zootopia is actually based off real life. Names have been changed, a few liberties taken, but it is actually very (eerily) close to what it pays homage to. 
> 
> There are characters you will recognize, but some you won't unless you think hard or know the history. Dean Foster is a carry over from my attempt at writing a multipart story (the main star of it really) Karla the Wallaby is a composite of someone, as is Ren the Meerkat. Bill West is also a composite. The mustang tossed in is for humor, not part of anything. Tammy the Coyote is also a composite of someone. Henry isn't, just tried to add some meat in for storyline reasons.


End file.
